After All These Years
by xxBeenieBabyxx
Summary: 20 years later, Max & Fang find each other again. But they're not the same people they used to be. Actually, no one is. Everyone has changed in the past 2 decades. They've all been living their lives, moving on or trying to . So what's going to happen now that Fang is back? It may not be the happily ever after everyone expected. There are some major complications... FAX or MYLAN?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Okay, so this was gonna be a one-shot, but then I got a whole bunch of ideas for it so now it's a full blown story. I used the song Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato as inspiration. It's my first Max Ride fanfic and I wasn't sure how to do it. **Spoilers for anyone who hasn't read Fang yet.** I continued 20 years after Fang left Max. Also, I'll probably change the title later. If you have any ideas, lemme know. Anyhoo, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride...if I did, than Fang would've never left Max! Anyhoo...James Patterson owns.

* * *

_Prologue: Here's What Happened In The Past 20 Years...  
_

**Max's POV**

It's been 20 years since the day that Fang had left me. So yes, I'm 34 years old...strangely enough. My sister, Ella, is married to my childhood friend, Iggy...or James as he now prefers. Although, we still use the nickname Iggy, for old times sake. Anyways...he's my official brother in law now, and together, Iggy and Ella have never been happier. Don't get my wrong, I'm happy for them too...but it hurts me to see them with the fate that I wish I had with a certain hot as hell winged man. I mean, Ella is even 6 months pregnant! Even though they've been married for twelve years, they've been taking it slow. Ella didn't want to move too fast and Iggy excepted her wishes. Oh, don't get me wrong, they definitely had sex. But, it was the protected kind...until now. Ella is expecting her baby in 2 months...exact date: August 14th, 2020.

Twenty-six year old Angel and 29 year old Gazzy live together. They moved out of the house when Gazzy turned 18 and they both decided to go to school.

Anyhoo, Angel is engaged to Sam Davis...I think you'd remember him. He was my boyfriend for a very short while I lived with Anne Walker. Remember? That was when Anne had forced all the flock members to go to school. Anyways, they had crossed paths in law school...yes, law school. Angel wanted to finish school to be a lawyer. Doesn't that just give you the creeps ? I was a little freaked out myself when she told me. I already feel bad for whoever is against her clients in the future. What I'm trying to say is that they hung out for a couple months, then dated for 2 years...after which Sam had asked her to marry him. Of course, he knew about the wings, and the super-freaky powers..but he didn't really care – he was too in love with her to let it get in the way, he claims. And so, the freaky but beautiful Angel is getting married to the super-hot, super-normal Sam.

Okay, so you'll never believe this. Gazzy goes by the name Alex now...even though we still call him Gasman. My mom, Valencia Martinez, helped him choose the name, when he started growing up and wanted people to take him more seriously. Now, he's 29, and he's still the same...though a little bit more mature...but we still love him. He went to school too...to be a scientist. Big surprise! He experiments with all sorts of things...but vows never to do it on animals or people. After what we've been through as kids, he said he didn't want the same fate for anyone else. He has a steady girlfriend...22 year old Samantha Wilder. She's a doctor, and she helps Gazzy with his work a lot. They are the most ADORABLE couple in the history of the world!

And that leaves Nudge. She's 33, and goes by her name Monique. She's also married, to a guy named Jake...but they're relationship is going through some bumps. Her husband was caught cheating on her, and now she's deciding what to do...divorce, or forgive him? I feel bad for her...you should've seen her the night she found out. She was absolutely devastated. Angel, Ella, and I all spent the night at her place, working to cheer her up. Thank god they never had any children...for some strange reason, she never really trusted Jake enough to...ya know...do_ it_ with him. We all know now that she was smart not to...though, at the time, we all thought she was crazy for not having sex with that amazingly gorgeous guy. It was as though she knew he'd end up doing something like that to her.

Oh wait, one more person! Dylan. Well, like me, he isn't married yet. Though...he proposed to me. And I, of course, denied. I don't think you'd want to heard that story...it was kind of pathetic, really. I put him in the right place, though...or I tried.

Because although I rejected him, he keeps coming on strong. He's even living with me, and my mom (and occasionally Total and Akila, who we dog-sit sometimes). Thank god Ella and Iggy live just next door, or else I'd be stuck alone with him when Mom went to work. I'm honestly really starting to **_hate_** Dylan. He hasn't always been like this...it started when girls started to notice his "charm". That's when he realized he could use it on me. Not that it worked. But, he keeps trying anyways. But even though he's been pining for me, that doesn't stop him from dating other girls. Actually...not really dating...I guess you could say that he's the King of One-Night Stands. Which just makes me hate him even more. How dare he think he could do that to me?

Anyways, even though Gazzy, Angel and Nudge live away from Iggy, Ella and I...we all still keep in touch and we're all still the best friends we've always been. Though...Angel still freaks me out. Actually, she freaks everyone out. Except for Sam, apparently.

And now that we're done with the introductions, let's get on to the story, shall we?

I'm on my way to find that no good son of a piehole for leaving me all those years ago. Because, sadly enough, after all these years..._I still love him._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **So there it is. The beginning of a wonderful story...or so I hope it will be. As you can see, I hate Dylan's guts for convincing Fang to leave and thinking that he could take his place.

Oh, and also...if anyone would like to know about Dylan asking Max to marry him...and how Max reacted (haha!), then just lemme know...PM me if you want, and I'll write a one-shot about it. (=

Anyways, let me know how it is so far. I would love to hear from you. _**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 1: My Poor, Punctured Heart

**A/N: **So here goes...Chapter 1. I think you'll notice traces of the song Here I Go Again by Demi Lovato in this one.

Thanks to **Call Me Bitter, ****morgiemoooooo, Tammy Angel **and **ObsessiveReader1223, **for reading and reviewing/alerting/favouriting my story.

Warning, there is a little swearing. And kissing and shit...but it doesn't go any farther than that. No clothes will be taken off =P I don't think I'll ever make it go farther than that in this story...but maybe I will. I dunno.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own!

* * *

_Chapter 1: My Poor, Punctured Heart_

**Max's POV**

And so, here I am. Flying towards the cliff that Fang and I had first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. I was flying as fast as I could, but still, it wasn't fast enough.

Honestly, when Fang left, I cried so much I could've filled all the clouds in the sky. But once all my tears were dry, and I couldn't cry anymore...I got angry. _Really _angry. I threw all of the stuff he had left away, then I cleared him out of my head, and I tore him out of my heart. Or at least, I tried to forget him, and stop loving him, but really, all that effort was wasted.

Anyways, I tried my best to convince everyone I was okay. I told everyone we got through, and that I was so much better without him. But I knew it was just a petty lie. I didn't know if they believed it, either – I couldn't even make myself believe it – but they all just nodded their heads and pretended to believe me anyway. Such good friends, I had realized then, maybe I really _didn't _need Fang.

_As if._

And it wasn't like I was the only one who missed him...everyone missed him so much. We all grew up with him, so it's hard _not _to miss him. It was like I - I mean _we, _had little holes punctured in our hearts when he left.

* * *

I finally made it to the top of the cliff...but Fang wasn't there. I growled inwardly. Was I early or was he late? I paced back and forth, waiting as patiently as I could. But honeslty, I have no patience what so ever. I ran off the edge of the cliff and snapped open my wings, aiming to fly around the canyon and look for traces for him. Finally, when I got tired, I flew swiftly into the cave under the cliff and sat down near the outside. I stared into the skies...desperately searching for him...when I heard shuffling behind me. I jumped to my feet, and turned around, taking a fighting stance.

"Who's there!" I yelled into the cave. Really, I was kind of angry. This was _mine and Fang's_ cave...no one had a right to be there! "Show yourself!" Then I saw a dark figure...tall, but fairly built, telling me he was a man...move towards me as quickly but quietly as he could...and I lunged at him before he could do the same to me. We both went flying back, and I pinned him underneath me. I was straddling him, my knees on either side of him, and before he could try and attack me, I threw a punch into his gut, ceasing his struggling as he groaned in pain. I squinted, trying to make out his facial features, but it was too dark.

"Who the _hell _are you?" I growled in his face, punching him again, in the same place. He let out an _oof! _I pulled my fist up, ready to slam it in his face this time. Just because I'm older than I used to be, doesn't mean I've gotten out of practice.

"Max! Stop it! It's me, Fang!" He caught my fist with one hand, and placed his other on my arm. I immediately jumped off of him.

"Omigod! I'm so sorry Fang!" I apologized, my hands flying to my mouth when he stepped forward and I saw that it _was _Fang. I watched – well more, _admired - _as he dusted himself off. Although he looked different, he was still unmistakeably Fang. An older, much _much _hotter version of the Fang I grew up with. He had obviously had started working out. I saw traces of muscle through his shirt...he wasn't the too-skinny, lanky kid I used to know. Though, he wasn't exactly a body builder either. In fact, he was built just right. He didn't have the baby fat on his face that he used to have and, if it was even possible, his hair had gotten darker and his eyes even more vivid. He was also slightly tanned...my, my. He looked absolutely irresistable. I cocked my head to the side, looking him up and down, loving the way he looked. When I looked at his face, I saw he was appraising me just as I had him. His eyes met mine and he smirked, causing me to snap out of my little reverie.

"Wait...no I'm not! Your deserved that! I can't believe you..you..you little son of a...Why the _hell _did you leave me? Dylan wasn't right! He's never right! What's wrong with you?" I stepped towards him, furious, and slapped him, _hard_. He looked at me, hand on his face, looking a little hurt, but it was replaced by a small smile.

"As expected," he mumured, looking pleased, "I'm sorry, Max. I never should've left you. I realized had the mistake I made a while after I left, but by the time I did, you weren't where I had left you. So I had to live those twenty years...alone" I noticed the hesitation in his voice when he said 'alone', "I even came here a day early so that I wouldn't miss you." I looked away, not able to bare the look of absolute sincerity and love that had covered his face. I rubbed my arm awkwardly.

"Yeah...well. You're still an asshole." I whispered. He had no idea how hurt I was. Honestly, because of his actions, I've never been the same. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, and saw him smile at my stubborn remark, knowing what he was thinking, _"She hasn't changed a bit"_. Then the expression was replaced by an apologetic one.

"I hope you'll forgive me, Max. I love you. I never stopped loving you. And I missed you like crazy." I felt his arm on my hand and jumped, looking up (yes, up, he actually got taller than me!) into his eyes and wondering how he got next to me so fast. His eyes pleaded for my forgivness, and looking up into them, I realized I couldn't stay mad at him.

Slowly, I nodded, and smiled a small smile. "Of course I forgive you, Fang. I love you too." I placed a reassuring hand on his cheek and my smile grew, mirroring his.

He leaned down, hovering above my lips for a few seconds, as if awaiting my permission, and planted his lips on mine when I didn't move away. I melted into the kiss and hooked my arms around his neck, liking the feel of his arms sliding around my waist, pulling me closer. I felt his mouth open slightly as his tongue came through and ran along the seam of my lips, asking for entrance. I obliged willingly and opened my mouth along his, gasping as his warm tongue entered my mouth. Our molded together, moving as if they were one. I felt him step towards me, and I mirrored him, stepping back until my back was against the wall. His mouth moved from mine and headed to my neck. I shivered, his lips feeling cold. My hands moved from his neck, and knotted into his hair, keeping him close to me. I moaned softly, his lips leaving me feeling warm and dizzy.

"Fang...I-I think we sh-should be g-getting back h-home." I whispered unwillingly, stuttering and trying to get a grip on myself. He grunted in agreement and brought his lips back to mine, in a quick, concluding kiss. I then grabbed his hand, pulling him along as I raced to the edge of the cave, and smiled as our wings snapped out simontaneously, and we flew towards home. I felt his wings beating up and down on top of my wings, synchonizing with them. I looked up at him and smiled, loving the his responding smile...something so intimate that it made me feel like it was meant for me and only me. For the first time a while, I felt happy.

Because after a long, long time, the holes that were punctured in my heart 20 love deprived years ago, were finally healing.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm feeling like this chapter was _really _stupid and cheesy. Don't worry, more drama will be coming soon. But I hope you like anyway.

Also, I'll be writing a one-shot on what happened when Dylan proposed to Max...like I mentioned in the prologue. Anyways, it'll be up either today, tommorow, or the next day. **Sunday, August 8th **by the latest. So look out for that.

Also, I dunno if you noticed, but I HATE Dylan, and my goal in life is making you hate him too (=

Without further ado, please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! So yeah...I'm kinda bribing you (=

Anyways, **_Review!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Finally

**A/N: **Okaay, so. This is Chapter 2...and it probabaly isn't gonna be very long...so yeah. Sorry for the short-ness.

Thanks to **DestinysWings**, **Hollyfire53**, **Call Me Bitter**,** ObsessiveReader1223**, **Tammy Angel **and **morgiemoooooo **for reviewing/alerting/favouriting my story. Thanks so much, guys!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Max Ride.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Finally  
_

**Fang's POV**

_Finally, _I thought to myself, _Finally I've got Max back._

Twenty years have been way too long...I mean, it feels so weird to see Max again. She looks much older, but as gorgeous as ever. Her beautiful dirty blonde hair has grown longer, and she even had side bangs now, too. Her eyes shone when she looked at me, making my heart flutter in a way that it hasn't for so long. But although her looks have changeed, she's still the same Max I knew and loved. I see she can still fight like she used to. I smiled. Good old, Max.

We were flying back to her house now – my guess is that she's still living with , Ella, and the flock...Wait a minute...who am I kidding? The kids probably all grew up in 20 years, and are now living their own lives. I sighed, having no idea what to expect once we got home. I've spent too long away from them...I just hope they all aren't mad at me. As for Dylan...if he's still around...well, all I've got to say is he better have kept his grimy hands off of Max while I was gone.

I looked down at her and smiled, loving the familiar snaps of our wings beating together. When she looked up at me, I think my heart stopped. Her smile was so bright that I swear the whole sky lit up. Wow, I've really missed her. And I've made a _lot _of mistakes since I left her. I just hope she never finds out about them...

* * *

**Max's POV**

Thank _god_ I won't have to marry Dylan. Thank _god _Fang came through. I'll finally be happy. Finally.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, see? Short chapter! I just wanted to write something in Fang's POV. And also, if you're confused about the last part...the part in Max's POV, then you may wanna go check out my one shot about Dylan asking Max to marry him...I put it up under the title **_The Deal Is Sealed_**.

And if you're not confused, please read it anyway (= It might explain what goes on in the next chapter...so you should!

Anyways, sorry again for the short chapter. I'll be getting more into the story next chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you...**_Review!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Thoughts & Light Posts

**A/N: _Please read!_** Okay, so this isn't the chapter I thought it was gonna be. Thing is, what I wanted to write didn't work as smoothly as I thought it would. So I'm putting this chapter in.

**This is dedicated to ****DestinysWings**, **Hollyfire53 **(Thanks for all the help, Holly!), **Call Me Bitter**, **ObsessiveReader1223**, **Tammy Angel**, **morgiemoooooo**, **Blackice1234**, **Lilliam Noel Ed**, **And-Your-Point-Is.542**, **Lara D **and **XRIDER** for reviewing/favouriting/alerting my story (= .

Also, thanks to **Tammy Angel**, **Blackice1234**, **Hollyfire53** and **FangLovesYou **for reading _The Deal Is Sealed._

Oh, and one more thing. I'll update as often as I can, but I can't guarentee it will be very often. You see, I've started packing, and I'm set to move on September 1st...then there's the settling in, and the school registration which is on the same day...I'm going into grade 9 and it may be a little difficult for me to update since I've become so busy. But again, I'll try for as often as I can.

Anyhoo, enjoy! (Sorry for the long A/N!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't, under any circumstances, own Max Ride or the oh-so-amazing Fang

Fang: I _am _amazing, aren't I?

Me: STFU! (=

* * *

_Chapter 3: Stupid Lamp Post  
_

**Max's POV**

We stopped a block away from home, landing where we saw that no one was outside to see us. I took Fang's hand in mine, smiling for what seemed like the 1 millionth time I've smiled today.

We started walking towards the direction of home, me trudging through the grass, Fang walking on the sidewalk, when my phone rang. I whipped it out of my pocket and glanced at the screen. Mom.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked, answering the phone.

"Hunny, I'm going to be a little late today. I had an emergency patient come in. I'll be home in around an hour or two, alright?"

"Alrighty, Mom, take your time. F- I'll be fine!" I made sure to leave Fang out of anything I said...I wanted him to be a surprise for everyone. "Bye Mom! Love you!" I snapped my phone shut. Wait a minute...I flipped it open again and texted everyone at once: Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy...

_hey evry1! ive got a surprise! meet me at my place! _I showed the text to Fang before I sent it. He smiled. Right away, I got responses.

Nudge: _Ou! A surprise! I'll be there soon!_

Angel: _FINALLY! I'll be there ASAP! _Creep how it seemed like she knew what was gonna happen...

Gazzy: _b there soon!_

Iggy: _whts up? k be there in 30._

Ella: _what is it max? I'll be there._

Yay! They were all coming! Now to get home...I quickly started texting responses..when Fang abruptly grabbed my arm.

"Watch out, Max!" He pulled me out of the way and into his arms just as I looked up and saw that pole of a steetlamp.

"Whoa!" I glared at the lamp, blushing scarlett and refusing to meet Fang's gaze. "Stupid lamp post!" I muttered. I felt his laugh vibrate through his chest, and I blushed even deeper.

"Maybe we should wait until you're done texting before we continue..." He suggested, ending with a chuckle. I turned towards him, trying to make myself glare...but the expression melted as soon as I saw his eyes. They were filled with amusement...but also something else. They were filled with love.

**Fang's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Max glare hatefully at the pole, as if it was it's fault that she had almost walked right into it. She turned her glare towards me just as I had suggested for us to stop while she texted. But just as her eyes met mine, the look was replaced with something full of awe. I looked down at her, my whole body warming up.

"I-I..Fang, I love you." She whispered. I smiled.

"I know." Her expression changed to mock anger. She snorted, a sound that would've been unattractive on any other girl, but was totally cute on this one.

"Jerk." I smiled.

"Love you too, loser." I responded, swooping low to kiss her. She smiled against my lips, but pulled away before the kiss could go anywhere.

"Fang, we need to get home! I wanna get there before anyone else does!" Max said excitedly.

"Alright, hun." I replied, kissing her one last time before taking her hand and venturing towards her house once more. Boy, oh boy. I couldn't wait 'till we got there. We had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

**A/N: **Ew. I know, it's a sucky chapter. And pretty short, too. But cut me some slack, I've been packing all day, and it's really frustrating. I kinda have a headache at the moment...but to make up for this chapter, I'll write another one ASAP. Thanks again to everyone!


	5. Chapter 4: Not Even Max

**A/N:** BOO! I know, I scared yuh! =D

OMG...what's this? Oh! It's another chapter! Just like I promised (=

I hope you like!

**This is dedicated to DestinysWings**, **Hollyfire53**, **Call Me Bitter**, **ObsessiveReader1223**, **Tammy Angel**, **morgiemoooooo**, **Blackice1234**, **Lilliam Noel Ed**, **And-Your-Point-Is.542**, **Lara D,** **XRIDER** and **InMyHeartForever **for reviewing/favouriting/alerting my story (= .

I LOVE Y'ALL IN A YOU-GUYS-ARE-AMAZING WAY! =D

I dunno why...but my mood has suddenly lifted.

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...Enjoooy!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, yeah...you know what's supposed to be here. I mean, I wanna take credit for all the genius that is Max Ride...but I just can't...I'M SORRY!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Not Even Max_

**Dylan's POV**

I anticipated the moment when Max got home. I was the only one she had told about where she had gone...But I guess that's because I wouldn't leave her alone until she had told me.

And so, here I am, waiting for my beloved Max to get home. Obviously Fang blew her off, or else she would've been here by now. I mean, if he really had showed up, she would've brought him home ASAP and made out with him right in front of me. Ugh.

But since he didn't show...I would FINALLY be marrying Max! It was part of the agreement...(A/N: Read _The Deal Is Sealed_)

I mean, I know she wanted me...if she didn't she wouldn't have made that deal with me...but apparently she just _had _to play faithful girlfriend and wait for Fang. I mean, who does that? Honestly.

* * *

(A/N: This line break ^^ is NOT supposed to be there...for some reason, I couldn't get rid of it :S )

I've been here ALL THIS TIME and she still wouldn't even so much as kiss me without hitting me afterward. And after she did, she acted like I would _actually _back off. As if. I know one day she will fall madly in love with me and run right into my arms without my having to encourage her. Besides, I'm a walking dream. Girls love me. And not even the gorgeous and amazing Max is an exception to that.

**

* * *

A/N: **RAWR! It's a super short chapter! I'm sorryyy! I was gonna make it longer but I thought that ^^ was a perfect ending to a chapter xD Again, sorry about that random line break =P

Dylan: What gives? You make me look like a total asshole!

Me: That's cause you are a total asshole. (=


	6. Chapter 5: Feelings

**A/N: **Rawwwwr, I'm sooo sorry, guys! I've been so busy with moving I haven't had time to update at all! It's gonna be like this for a while...but I'll try my best to update. I felt inclined to write this chapter right now. Oh and, by the way, sometimes you'll notice a change in my writing, but that's only because I become more descriptive when I actually _feel _like writing. You know? Writing isn't something you force yourself to do.

This chapter is dedicated to all my readers. Thank you, guys!

By the way, italics symbolize thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I absolutely, positively, don't own Max Ride. Not even Fang and his sexiness, or Dylan with his asshole-ness.

* * *

_Chapter 5: How Are You Feeling Right Now, Max?_

**Dylan's POV**

I stretched out on the couch in the living room, juggling the book in my hands as I shifted to a more comfortable position. I threw my leg over the back of the chair, and balanced the book in my left hand as I used my right arm as a pillow for my head. I sighed contently. It was just a matter of time before Max showed up, minus Fang. Just a matter of time.

And right on cue, I heard the sound of footsteps pattering up the porch steps outside. I smile and leaped off the couch, dog-earing the book and dropping it quickly on the table nearby. Max was gonna need someone to cheer her up. I had no doubt what-so-ever that Fang had bailed out on her. I opened the door, smiling at Max, who had her hand up, ready to knock on the previously-closed door. Strangely enough, she beamed back at me. And then I realized why. I glared daggers at the tall muscular figure behind her. Fang. I hate him. Seriously. I've always hated him, and will always hate him. I hated him with everything I had. He had no right to take Max from me like that.

**Max's POV**

The door opened before I could even knock, leaving my hand hanging awkwardly in front of me. Even the sight of Dylan couldn't bring my mood down, and I returned his smile with an even brighter one. He seemed slightly surprised...until he saw Fang. Then his face was completely consumed with a look of absolute hate. None of it was aimed at me, though. No, it was all aimed at Fang, who was standing protectively behind me. He growled, a sound that reverberated from deep in his throat. "Dylan..." I warned him softly.

"No!" He howled, losing every last bit of cool left in him, "I'm tired of it! I've been here for you, waiting for 20 freaking years! But it was always 'Wait for Fang! Wait for Fang!'" (A/N: Thanks so much to Hollyfire53! I owe you so much!) He pitched his voice in a horrible imitation of mine.

"Dylan...relax!" I placed my hands on his chest in an attempt to get him to calm down. He tore away from me, his eyes filled with both pain and hatred. The look reached my heart and made my whole body fill with absolute guilt.

"You've never even given me a chance!" He exclaimed, turning away from me, as if hiding something from me. But it was too late. I had already seen his eyes fill with tears. My heart throbbed with even more guilt.

"That's not true." I whispered, thinking about the proposal. His shoulders stiffened, and he turned back to me.

"You're a cruel person, Max. And though I have no doubt you would've kept your word, I think you always knew that you wouldn't have to. And lookie here...you were right. Your true love has finally come back to you." He glanced at Fang, trying for a look of hate, but failing when all he could muster up was sadness. He turned back to me. "Now, Max. Just do me one favour. One small, small favour. Look into my eyes and tell me exactly how you feel right now. Are you finally filled with the happiness that you have longed for for so many years?" I felt tears form in my eyes. _I'm such a horrible person. _I thought to myself. That's when Fang finally decided to speak up.

"You are not." He whispered, the words only meant for me. That's when I realized I had voiced my thoughts. I shook my head, looking at him briefly. Fang was wrong. I am a horrible person. Then I turned back to Dylan, looking into his hurt-filled eyes, knowing he wanted an answer to his question. Knowing I needed to give him that answer. It's the most I could do, after all I've put him through. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I mumbled one word...one honest-to-god word,

"No." I told him. And it was completely true. I don't feel happy right now. In fact, anything but. My whole day has officially been ruined. But I couldn't blame it on Dylan. No one was to blame here except for me. Because Dylan was right. Completely. Absolutely. Without-A-Doubt. Right.

And it killed me to realize it.

I met Dylan's eyes, wanting him to know I was sorry. Begging him with my eyes to forgive me. And although I have never liked Dylan, I truly did feel sorry.

He searched deep into my eyes, seeing on he surface, I was sorry, but digging deeper to see if it was true. Finaly he nodded. That's right, he _nodded. That's it._ He just turned and walked away. His nod was enough to rile my temper, but my guilt overpowered it, leaving me feeling nothing but total and absolute sadness.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? I realize Max may have been a little OOC...but it couldn't be helped.

To all Dylan-haters...

_Dylan: I have no haters!  
_

_Me: Au contraire, my dear friend._

Anyhoo, to all Dylan-haters out there! I bet I made you feel a liiittle bad for him this chapter...I know I did! But...I still hate him! =D

Anyways, please tell me what you thought, and be completely an 100% honest! Love to all who read this!

Thanks agaain to **Hollyfire53**. I told you I'd use that line! Thanks a million for everything, Holly!


	7. Chapter 6: Huge Mistakes&Falling in Love

**A/N: **Hello world and all who inhabit it! Okaaay...so maybe _that _many people don't read this...lemme start over.

Heeeello, all my beloved readers! Can't say how thankful I am to all of you. I'm reaaaally sorry for not updating lately...I've been soo busy lately with all the homework stuff.

Anywaaaaays, I hope y'all like this. But I'm sorry if it sucks. I've been a liiittle sleep deprived lately...maybe it's cause of school, maybe it's cause of my parents planning things on weekend mornings...either way, I'm tired. But let's get to the story now, shall we?

THANKS SO MUCH TO HOLLYFIRE53! And lemme just say, I'm gonna miss you a lot! Sucks how we can't talk anymore! :(

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Huge Mistakes and Falling in Love_

**Max's POV**

Fang and I went inside the house and into an empty room, in case someone were to come home. We needed our privacy right now. I walked straight past Fang without even glancing at him, and sat on my bed, eyes on the floor. I wondered what Fang had made of the whole exchange between Dylan and I. I wondered if he hated me now.

I felt the bed lower slightly as Fang took a seat right next to me I refused to look at him, but he wouldn't take that for an answer. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, putting his other hand under my chin and forcing me to look up at him.

"Max, look at me, please." He begged when I tried to shrug him off and move away. "Please." Not able to fight it anymore, I looked into his eyes, not finding any anger or blame...but instead, sincerity and understanding.

"Max, whatever you're thinking, I'm not mad at you. On the contrary. It's not your fault about Dylan. He was created to love you, even if you didn't love him back. Just, _please, _tell me you don't love him back." I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of loving Dylan...until I realized that maybe it wasn't that ridiculous at all. Maybe I did love him.

Well, not like I loved Fang, but I knew that I felt some kind of love for him. Why else would I make such a big deal about him? Why else would I almost marry him?

But of course, I couldn't tell Fang that.

My lack of speaking seemed to worry Fang. "You _don't _love him, right?" He asked, almost whispering. I stared into the depths of his intense eyes and shook my head.

I felt horrible doing it. Felt horrible for lying to him.

But the utter relief in his eyes was totally worth it.

_Or was it?_ I thought as Fang and I left the room. Was it really worth it? I couldn't help but remember the agonized look Dylan had given me. Honestly, Dylan isn't that bad of a guy. Although sometimes he might act like a total jerk, I haven't really showed you the other side of him. The absolutely adorable, almost sickeningly sweet side of him. He was always there for me, without a doubt. If he were mad at me, all of it would disappear the moment I showed any anger or sadness. Even when I was crying over Fang, he was there, my shoulder to cry on, though it was obviously upsetting him to see me hurting over another guy.

So yes, maybe I did love him. But can you blame me?

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Why do I feel like she's hiding something?

But then again, its not like I'm very innocent. If Max knew what I have done in the past 20 years, she would probably beat the crap out of me. If she knew that I was married and had a kid...

….I don't even wanna think about what she'll do to me.

But trust me, I regret ever doing any of those things. It was all a huge mistake.

* * *

**A/N:** Confession time. Maybe I don't hate Dylan now as much as I did before. He's just a sweet kid, and its not his fault that he loves Max. When you think about it, this was never his choice. And I feel kinda bad for writing him as a total asshole...anyone with me? Or am I the only one? :P

Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, and then posting short updates =/

Anyhooo.. please **review! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: No More Secrets

**A/N:** HEY GUYS! Long time no update, I know. I've been uber busy. Anywaaaays, I've decided to take a different approach. I've recently read Angel, and I don't exactly hate Dylan anymore...so this is gonna be kinda hard to continue with but I'll try my best to keep the same attitude towards everything. The only difference is that Dylan will slowly be turning un-jerk-ish. Also, **there may be Angel spoilers, **so be warned! I'm going to try and incorporate parts of Angel into this story, like Fang's flock and such, but I'm not going with the story in Angel. I may be writing another Max Ride fanfic where Dylan is the Dylan in the series, not the jerk I made him, and there's Max with her twisted feelings from Angel and Fang with...who knows how Fang feels? ANYHOO, sorry for the long author's note. As always, I love you guys. Thanks for reading!So yeaaah... R&R :)

**Disclaimer: **The all-amazing James Patterson owns Max Ride :)

* * *

_Chapter 7: No More Secrets _

**Max's POV**

I'm not totally sure how long we sat there together, not saying a word, not even touching each other. But after a while I just kinda snapped back into reality – and I suddenly felt _very _angry. At Fang for leaving, and Dylan for being infuriatingly loveable, and at myself for allowing myself for being so easily broken. The anger flowed into me, the emotion overwhelming but…familiar. And then I realized why.

I was back to being Max.

The thought filled me with joy for a split second before I remembered I was supposed to be mad at Fang. I slid away from him slightly and turned to him, my eyes as sharp as daggers. He looked a little surprised, but then just smiled. The reaction almost shocked the expression off my face. "There's my Max," he smiled bigger, which was SO rare coming from him, or, the old him, "I was starting to wonder if you had changed forever."

I almost smiled, but then caught myself, jumping up from the bed. "Not a chance, Fang." I seethed, "And while we're talking about things that never change, let me just say that you br- I mean, hurt me a lot, Fang! What happened to 'We'll be together FOREVER, Max'? Or 'I'll always have your back, Max!' When did all those things you said _stop being true_? Before, or after our cheesy smiles at Total's wedding?" Yes, I still remember that, don't judge. "I mean _honestly _even after all the stuff you said, you still felt that Dylan was standing between us. Well NO, he WASN'T. But he sure as hell is now. He's been there for me, for the flock, all those twenty years, when you weren't. You _abandoned _us, Fang. Not just me, but the flock as well." I finished, feeling like I've said all that needed to be said. Before now, I hadn't had the guts to look Fang in the eye, but now that I did, I almost regretted everything I yelled in his face just now. He look so wounded, so sorry. Especially after I brought Dylan up. But just like that, the expression was gone, and it was replaced by one of anger. He shifted slightly in the bed, almost like he was about to get up, but he didn't.

"I said I was sorry, Max! What more do you want?" He replied, furiously.

"Sorry isn't gonna bring back the twenty years I wasted on you." I seethed. Love or not, Fang did wrong and he knew it. He had no right to come back and expect everything was just gonna go back to normal.

"Well, why did you wait? You can't talk about it like it's all my fault! You could've just moved on! Why didn't you just _get over it_? I sure as hell did. Married, with a beautiful son, what more could a guy want?" As soon as he said it, you could tell that he wished he could grab the words and shove them back in his mouth. My heard stopped, and my anger instantly evaporated. His eyes widened, and I helplessly searched his face for signs of a lie. I laughed nervously, hoping that was guilt for lying I was seeing, not guilt for….what he did. He immediately looked away, giving me all the signs I needed. I felt my heart strain, but the new found Max I refused to let go of, kept it together.

"W-who?" I managed to ask after a few tension-filled minutes. I didn't need to elaborate. He knew would I meant. And he seemed to shrink farther into the bed.

"You know her as Max II. But her name is Maya." He practically whispered. OH. MY. GOD. He DIDN'T! The hurt doubled up, but the anger was back, and stronger than ever. I laughed darkly.

"You call THAT moving on? Marrying a woman who was designed to be ME? She IS me, the only difference is you didn't LEAVE HER." I practically screamed.

"She is NOT you. She is her own person!" He shouted back. But well, it was Fang, so it wasn't really shouting. I snorted.

"Okaaaaaay," I said, being obnoxiously sarcastic, "Well be as that may, you certainly didn't think when you contacted her." I got him on that one, and he knew it. I smiled, but it wasn't a true smile. Before he could say anything, I stuck my hand in my pocket and brought out the ring. Yes, THAT ring. Then, out of anger and jealousy, I said something that at the time, I believed to be totally true. "Well, I'm _engaged_. To Dylan."And then, because I'm Max and I'm totally cocky, I smiled triumphantly and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, it's kinda short, but I like it :P So pleaaaase, tell me your thoughts in the reviews! I'll try to update more consistently! But no promises, I have a Glee Club competition tommorow...and if we win that then we get to go on...WISH ME LUCK! :)


	9. Chapter 8: Maybe The Voice is Right

**A/N: MUST READ **…Hi guys! This is awkward. Um. Yeah. Sorry I haven't updated in like 10 thousand years…. LOL! Yeah I'm exceptionally sorry. Like really sorry. Haha I really hope I haven't lost any fans over this! This past year has been…busy. But yeah I plan on updating more frequently now! Or…after exams, which are next week. But I am going to update! Thanks to all who choose to continue reading even after my ten year (okay like one year) hiatus. Love you all! Anyhoo, thanks to **Warriorcat, Trapped In Narnia, PEACELOVEINGIRL, cheesecake, Black Hawk1234, Lara D, ObsessiveReader1223, ** **Hollyfire53 **(hey hey, long time no talk :P) & all else I may not have noted (sorry!) for reviewing/alerting/favouriting this. Much love!

**Disclaimer: **Yup…still don't own.

* * *

_Chapter 8: Maybe The Voice is Right. For Once._

**Max's POV**

I left the room, trying not to look like I was storming out of it. Which is not what I was doing. At all. But I didn't want Fang to think I was. Because I wasn't.

Lost in thought, I didn't realize that someone was standing outside the door until I walked straight into them. Crap. I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Dylan," I breathed. Slowly, I tilted my head up, knowing he heard me speak (more like, scream) to Fang. He must be filled with glee. I practically announced the engagement to him was back on.

But what I saw when I looked up surprised me. The look on his face was so solemn. So unlike Dylan's usual cockiness that I was completely caught off guard. He looked like a kicked puppy. Why wasn't he more happy about all this? I had a disagreement with Fang and I all but directly said I was marrying Dylan.

"Dylan," I spoke again, this time reaching out to him. He slid away from my reach, and looked me straight in the eye. He shook his head once, like he was disappointed in me, and walked away.

"Whaaa..?" I followed him with my eyes and then slowly turned back. A little dazed, I walked to the living room and threw myself onto the couch with a big sigh. Trying to get comfortable was difficult. Was it a physical feeling or a mental one? My emotions are all over the place and my thoughts are jumbled and confused. What was all that? What just happened? I don't get it.

_What's not to get? _Ughhh. Just when I thought The Voice just might be merciful and decide to leave me alone. Besides, it doesn't even know what it's talking about.

_Of course I do. I know a lot more than you do, anyway. I mean, how stupid do you think Dylan is? You don't think he _knows _you didn't mean what you said? You don't think he knows you were just trying to spite Fang? _ Oh, of course! Why wouldn't Dylan know? It's true, Dylan isn't a TOTAL idiot. But why do I care? Dylan's not my problem anymore. I have Fang now. He's back. And mine.

_Your joking. Did you miss all of what just happened? Fang's married to your clone. _Ouch. Thanks a lot, Voice.

_I'm just speaking the truth. Even if Maya was just a replacement, you heard him defending her. He loves her but feels bad for leaving you so he's trying to make you HER replacement. _No way, you're insane. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

_But he is. Why don't you except the fact, Max, that you don't mean the same to him as you did 20 years ago. He's moved on. Now why can't you? _Move on? After all these years of waiting, crying, never feeling satisfied, you think I can just move on?

_Yes. Because you're stronger than that. I know you are. Don't slip back into that person you were when Fang left. You found yourself just now, when you were yelling at Fang. You realized who you were. Until then, you were like a bad actor trying to play the role of Max. And everyone realized, you know. Everyone knows you've changed. And they all miss you. To them, it's almost as if Fang took you with him when he left._It's not _that_ bad…

_YES, it is. Stop lying to yourself, Max. You know what's good for you. It's Dylan._But I…

_Don't go denying your feelings for him._I wasn't…

_You know they're there._The Voice interrupted me. Again. Jerk.

…_just give him a goddamn chance, is all I'm saying. That boy stuck with you all these 20 years, no matter what happened. Don't you think he deserves a chance?_ But he's such an asshole.

_Whose fault is that?_The Voice snapped. I jumped. The intensity startled me.

_You're the only person he ever loved and you turned your back on him. He used to be so much sweeter, so much more innocent. But you used him like a rag to wipe your tears and then threw him away when you were done. You don't think it hurt him?_ But…

_Of course you didn't, because you, Maximum Ride, only have one thought and that thought is that he's out to ruin your life. No. He was only ever there for you. Did you see him just now? You said it yourself; he looked so unlike his usual self. You've broken him, Max. You've shattered his whole tough guy act, and left him helpless, the way he was before. And what have you got to say for yourself? _I'm…

_Scratch that, I don't care. You're just going to make some pathetic excuse for yourself and act like you always have for the past 20 years. You have to stop this. Do you think this is healthy, sulking about, being all wishy washy? Your so vulnerable, so_ not _like you.__ You have to go back to being the old, (but much less stupid) Max. The one who wasn't so emotional, the one who only thought about protecting her flock. Except now, instead of protecting the flock, you have to protect yourself._

* * *

I startled awake. Whoa. That really screwed up my head. Did that actually happen or was it all just a dream? Either way it must mean something, right? Even if it didn't, the Voice was, for once, right. I need to stop this pathetic act and go back to the way I was. I thought I lost it forever, but I felt it when I was with Fang, and it felt amazing. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, staring at my lap, thoughtful. Things need to change. But first, I need to figure some things out…

"HEY THERE!"

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and fell off the couch. I heard a chorus of laughter, and I my eyes darted around the room, confused. "What the…?"

"We let ourselves in a while ago and found you asleep!" Nudge exclaimed, her face right up in front of mine. She was the one that stopped my heart moments earlier. "And then we found Fang!" She gestured towards Fang who was surrounded by Gazzy, Iggy, Ella and Angel. The four of them were staring at me but not Fang. He was looking everywhere but directly at me, and the smile plastered on his face was nothing but a mask. I sighed. "How could you fall asleep? I mean, who does that? You're so weird, Max." Nudge's face practically glowed. I haven't seen her _this_ happy in a while. She was acting like a child again.

"Wasn't there a more graceful was to wake me up?" I muttered, fumbling to stand.

"Probably! But it wouldn't have been as fun!" she beamed at me and although I wanted to be, I couldn't quite stay mad at her. She looked too much like she did when she was younger. It's been a while since I've seen that in her. I looked up at everyone else. Angel's face had changed slightly. She was wearing a questioning look on her face. I raised my eyebrows at her. I could practically read the question she was asking on her face: _Why aren't you happier? Fang's here! _I knew what she was thinking. I spent so long being devastated about this guy and now I'm anything but happy in his presence. But, I just smile and shake my head at Angel, trying to reassure her that I was ecstatic. Although, I know that she probably read what happened in my thoughts. And her long sigh confirmed it. That won't do. I made my smile larger, looking back at everyone and trying to look completely overjoyed. And I wracked my brain desperately for what the old Max would say in a situation like this. Wait no, not the "old Max". Me. I'm Max. And I want to make everyone realize I'm okay and I'm back to normal. I want them to not have to worry anymore. And so I said something I knew Max would say in a situation like this:

"Where's mom? I'm hungry".

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo, how was it? I realize it's probably not the greatest I haven't updated in like 2 thousand years. And so, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, let me know how it is. And be honest! Should I continue? What do you think should happen? How do you think the story should go? (PM me if you like). Maybe I'll take your suggestions. Again, I apologize for the hiatus, I will be updating more frequently now. I hope I haven't lost any readers! Love you all 3 Without any further ado, please, _**review!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Flying High & Other Therapy

**A/N: **Seems like my hiatus has cost me some readers, sadly. This left me at quite a loss because I wasn't sure if my previous chapter was good or not. I need to know whether my readers think I'm going in a good direction, or if you didn't like the previous chapter and why. I'd also like to know what my readers want to happen, so I can take it into consideration and make a good ending for everyone. But thanks so much to **Felidaes' Tale**, **lizabel411 **and ** .US **for favouriting/alerting this story. It really means a lot! I hope to get more reviews for this chapter. Oh, and also, this is gonna be a somewhat longer chapter than my other ones. Hehe, are you surprised with how the story's going? You all thought it was gonna be all Fax, all the time. Well, I'm not that predictable! Let's see how this goes…

**Disclaimer: **Although I wish I was responsible for the genius of Maximum Ride, I'm not. :P I don't own! I also mention some things that were mentioned on on Max's blog (maximumrideblog. tumblr. com (no spaces)) and I don't own that! James Patterson does, 'cause I'm assuming he's the one who writes the blog posts xD.

* * *

_Chapter 9: Flying High & A Trip to McDonalds Are the Best Therapy_

**Max's POV**

"Oh god," I sighed as I threw myself into bed, not bothering to change out of the clothes I'd been wearing all day. This day has been absolutely insane. Let me do a quick recap.

Fang's back. Yay! Except he's married. To Max #2. Whoops sorry, _Maya_. Dylan's mad at me. That's something no one likes. And everyone's absolutely ecstatic about Fang's big return. They practically threw a party. A oh-yay-Fang's-back-but-Max-can't-have-him-'cause-he's-freaking-married-to-her-clone-which-makes-Max-even-more-miserable-but-at-least-she-seems-totally-cool-with-it-so-who-cares-at-least-Fang's-home party. At least everyone's happy. That's the best I could hope for. And the former-flock all seem to believe that I'm back to the old Max. Which is what I want them to believe. It's what I want myself to believe.

Who knows? I probably would be by now if Fang had left out the minor detail of his new family. But then again. It's good I know. It'll help me get over him and move on to Dy-

I sat up quick and shook my head. Whoa. I did NOT just go there. What's wrong with me?

That's it. I need to go out. I'm going crazy.

I jumped out of bed, suddenly energized, and switched into some more comfortable clothes. A plain white t-shirt and shorts. You can't go wrong with a t-shirt and shorts. I walked up to the window and yanked the transparent curtains apart, my excitement getting the better of me. I tugged the window open and, in one movement, climbed onto the sill. The cool breeze was refreshing, and I closed my eyes and concentrated on the tendrils of hair that brushed my face and the soft skim of my clothes against my skin as they flapped in the wind. Then, without opening my eyes, I leaned forward out of the window sill and let myself fall.

I could hear the rushing of the air around me as I fell to what would have been my impending doom if I didn't have these bad boys. I snapped my wings open, and turned course so I was flying parallel to the ground and not towards it.

"_Shit_"I hissed, feeling a burning in my right leg. I opened my eyes and looked down at my leg. Shocked, I flapped my wings once, gaining altitude. I hadn't realized how close to the ground I had gotten. One more second and I would've ended up road kill.

Higher and higher I flew. The searing pain in my leg faded to a dull throb. I couldn't really see the damage, but I didn't really want to. It was a careless mistake. The old Max wouldn't have made that mistake. I pressed my palms to my eyes and shook my head gently. I didn't go flying so I could think about how miserable I was. I went flying to forget it all.

I did a little turn so I ended up upside down, facing the clouds. It required a little more work on my wings, but it was a beautiful sight. The clouds were faint, just barely visible, and merging with each other. The stars were bright, dimmed the slightest bit by the barely-there clouds, and the moon was crescent shaped. I smiled, feeling my whole body relax. I turned back around and flew straight ahead, as fast as I could. The feeling was amazing, exhilarating. I hadn't done this in a looong time. I stopped flying altogether quite a few years ago, when everyone had adapted to a normal life and I could no longer find solace in flying.

The fact that I could now meant something. I grinned even wider because I knew that I, Maximum Ride, am back to being Maximum Ride. Always have been (well, maybe I forgot for a bit), and always will be. In that moment of realization, I let go. Let go of everything and just thought. About everything.

I thought about when Fang left, and how devastated I was. How, even though I never quite went back to being myself, after quite some time, I had healed all thanks to Nudge and Angel and Iggy and Gasman and especially Dylan. Oh, Dylan. He was always there for me, always _nice_ despite everything. He was always nice just for the sake of being nice, and nothing more. And he never stopped being nice to me, no matter how many times I shot him down or turned my back to him.

I thought about the time when he got me a telescope **(A/N: if you don't know what I mean, check out Max's blog, the post "I'm Seeing Stars".**** You don't have to, though, I'm about to summarize it)**. It was after I was forced to watch _A Walk to Remember _with Nudge, and the guy built the girl this telescope. I remember turning to Nudge and saying "Now _that_ is more useful than flowers or chocolates or any of the other junk guys give to girls". And on the porch a week later, guess what I found. _A telescope_. And there was Dylan. He gave me a small smile and said, "I didn't make it for you because it's useful, Max. I wanted you to be able to see the stars the way I can. Think about something other than saving the world for a little while." (**A/N: all from Max's blog, not mine!) **I smiled back at him and said, "Teach me how it works."

It all made me think about how hard Dylan works for all this. For me. But then I also thought about how much Dylan changed. He started becoming more of a jerk, although never directly to me. As mentioned earlier, he's now the King of One Night Stands. Or was up until around a month ago. Which now that I think about it, was just a bit before he asked me to marry him.

Oh jeez. Was he trying to fix himself up for me?

"AARRRRRRRRRGHHH!" I screamed, letting all the pent up frustration, annoyance, anger out from inside of me and not caring that the sound was probably so loud it resonated all across town. I did a few flips in the air, trying to calm myself down. I concentrated on the feeling of flying, on the incredible feeling, until I felt more relaxed.

Lord, all this stuff is so complicated. I mean, who needs boys, anyways? I definitely don't.

* * *

After who knows how many minutes or maybe even hours passed and a slow decline towards the ground, I finally ended up on my feet, a bit light headed from the thrill and the thoughts that had whizzed through my head. I glanced around, trying to recognize where I was. I was smart. The whole time I was flying, I had monitored that I didn't leave town. I've flown all across town before, so it wasn't hard staying within its boundaries. It was almost instinct now.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, trying to get rid of the lightheadedness. Then I opened my eyes and, more slowly, surveyed the area where I stood. Despite my crappy day, I felt really good. More happy, and more myself. I think it was the whole realization thing, the whole hey-I'm-Max-again thing.

I realized that I was actually pretty close to home. All that flying around and I still only ended up like 20 minutes away from where I was trying to escape from? Brilliant. My eyes lit up when, on my left, I saw a McDonald's. I dug my hands deep into my pocket for change, and felt one of them close around something crinkly. I palmed it, slid it out of my pocket, and grinned the bill. Jackpot! Five dollars! Thank god for how cheap McDonald's is. With a five dollar bill, I could probably buy the whole store (okay maybe not, but still).

I started to walk towards the store but stumble with a gasp. I looked down at my leg, remembering the gash I had managed to scrape into my knee. I limped over to a nearby bench and assessed the damage. It's not too bad. I've seen worse. I just need to disinfect when I get home. What a nuisance. Hissing, I stood back up and reached into my back pocket for a Band-Aid. Yes, a Band-Aid. Max's always prepared! I stuck it on to my leg gently and glared at it. There. That should do it. Band-Aids make everything better. Standing up, I took a few testy steps, still feeling the pain, but I tucked into the back of my mind. Before long I had managed to make my walk look almost normal. "Ha," I mumbled to myself, "Max is invincible!"

I walked into the small store and beamed at the cashier. He seemed a little taken aback but gave a little smile in return. I traipsed up to the counter and placed the fiver on in front of the cashier as if it were the most valuable thing he'd ever have the pleasure to look at.

"One junior chicken, medium fries and a laaaarge root beer!" I ordered enthusiastically.

"For here or to go?" he asked, typing my order into the cash register.

"To go," I answered, mentally praising the whole 'dollar drink days' idea.

"Who doesn't love dollar drink days," I looked up at him, startled at how he voiced my thoughts.

"I know, right? The whole thing is pretty damn genius! Oh, and keep the change!" I'm feeling generous today.

"Actually, you're a bit short. But it's okay, I'll give it to you, anyway," he replied smoothly. Suddenly, I felt very lame.

"Ah, right. Thanks," I gave him a sheepish grin and leaned against the counter, waiting for my food. I glanced behind the cashier, watching employees scamper about, making food and tending to the cars trickling through the drive-thru. Every single worker looked drained. They all had bags under their eyes and their posture slumped in the slightest exhaustion. I understood, it was pretty late at night, as it was. But honestly, the whole thing looked kinda pathetic. Working at McDonalds must be the lowest of the low. "So tell me about the glamorous life of a McDonalds employee," I said, turning my attention back to the employee in front of me and squinting at his name tag. Tom. Wow. What an average name.

"It's pretty damn amazing," he replied, his voice oozing in sarcasm. "And I get to wear this sexy uniform, too. It really brings out my eyes." I laughed with him, eyeballing his ugly outfit even _I_wouldn't wear. I searched the little fast foot joint with my eyes, looking for a clock to see what time it was. 11:45pm. Not bad. I still have plenty of time to get home without anyone noticing. But I need to sort some stuff out before I head home. I need to figure something out to make Dylan forgive me and start over with Fang. And then I need to have a nice long talk with both of them. I need to make it clear to Fang that we're not doing anything until we sort everything out and figure out where we stand. And I need to set Dylan straight. What I'm going to tell him, I'm not sure. But I'll make it work. I always do.

"Miss, here's your order," I took the McDonalds bag and drink from Tom's outstretched hand, opening the top of the paper bag and eyeing the food inside hungrily.

"Thanks so much!" I praised, turning my back to him and heading to the door.

"Have a nice night!" he called after me.

"You too!" I raised my hand in a salute and, without looking back, walked out the door.

* * *

I stretched out on the bench from before, right leg thrown over left leg on one side of the bench, elbow keeping my upper body lifted on the other side. Balancing the drink on the bench next to me, I took the fries and junior chicken out from the bag and flattened the bag in front of me, as a little make-shift tray. I placed everything on top of it and leaned back. I was taller than the length of the bench so when I tried to lay back, my head dangled off the bench and my hair brushed against the ground. Feeling uncomfortable, I tried to find a more comfortable position before I gave up and indulged in my burger.

"Mmmmmm," I breathed, mouth filled with the food. I took a nice looong sip of root beer and sighed. This is the life. All a girl needs in life is her wings, the moon, and a niiice McDonalds-

_Snap_

I jumped up, careful not to knock my food over. What was that? I peered into the mini forested area of the park behind me. It couldn't have been my imagination. I swear I heard something move. I slipped behind the bench and started walking cautiously towards the sound.

"Hellooo? Anyone there?" I stopped, waiting for an answer. Nothing. Meh. Must've been my imagination. I walked backwards a few steps, still keeping look out just in case. Still nothing. Jeez, I must be paranoid. I turned back around, shaking my head. I looked back to the bench…and shrieked.

Okay, maybe not shrieked. More like a semi-girly shout. You know? Not the point.

"Hey!" Dylan grinned at me, swallowing a mouthful of what must've been my fries.

"Dylan!" I shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well," He started reaching for my junior chicken, "I…"

"Get your grimy hands off my food!" I interrupted, stomping over to him and pulling the fries away. I took the rest of my junior chicken and swallowed it in one bite, grinning triumphantly. He just shrugged and took one big sip from my root beer. I rolled my eyes. Boys. "Well?" I asked impatiently, "How'd you find me?"

"Well, I went to your room to talk to you about earlier, but then it was empty and the curtains were open, and I thought "Oh hey, Max probably went flying!". And that made me really happy because you haven't done that in a while so it must be a good sign, right? And so I went looking for you and I heard this reaaaally loud scream which I realized must've been you so I went in that direction, but I guess I lost your trail and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," I stopped him before I got any further. I was already humiliated with the fact that he heard me scream. But really, I shouldn't have been surprised. I took the root beer from his grasp and took a sip. "So you wanted to talk to me? What do you want?" I asked, irritated. His face changed. His expression became less mocking and more sincere.

"I wish you would stop looking at me like that." Jeez. What is he talking about?

"Like what?"

"Like I'm the most annoying person in the world. Like I'm the bad guy. I'm not the bad guy, Max, I just want what's best for you."

"Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing it. Your always being so insistent even though you know that I don't want to be with you and-"

"_And_," he interrupted, "If what's best for you is me leaving you alone, then I'll leave you alone."

"See that's just the thing, I-" I stopped, "Wait, what?" He sighed a long, miserable sigh.

"You heard me," he replied, "Don't make me say it again." I raised my eyebrows in confusion and plopped down next to him.

"Where did this come from?" I asked, "I thought if anything you'd be more pushy when you heard me tell Fang I was your f-fiancé." I stumbled on the word, almost choking on it. He smiled.

"Please, Max, I know you only said it to spite him. I refuse to be your revenge weapon. And really? You thought I'd be happy about it? How stupid do you think I am, Max?"

_How stupid do you think he is, Max? _I faintly remember The Voice telling me the same thing.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for that. But when I said it I=" I what? I meant it? I can't tell him that. Although it is true, I'm technically engaged to Dylan, I don't think I'd marry him. Especially with Fang back. But maybe if I Fang told me he doesn't have feeling for me anymore…

"It's okay, Max, you don't have to explain yourself." I don't? "I understand. And I know you need time to think. This might be hard for you, especially since Fang's back and he's married to your doppelganger and he has a 'beautiful kid'". He said the last part in a horrible brooding imitation of Fang, and I couldn't help laughing with him. What? It was funny

"The point is," he said, the smile still on his face, "I understand how you may be feeling, and I'm willing to wait to hear your answer. Whether it's a yes or a no, I'll be there for you." I couldn't help returning the smile. Dylan has a way of doing that to you. I nodded gently.

"Thanks," I mumbled, not looking at him anymore. The Voice was right. Dylan doesn't deserve all the hate I throw at him. He's really a good guy. But that doesn't mean I'm going to marry him.

The thing is, even if I might have feelings for him, I'll never go for it. Especially with a guy who was "designed" to be with me. That's just sick. And none of us want to feel like the mutants we are. Especially not Dylan. I remember something he told me a long time ago.

It was back around the time Dylan was teaching me how to use that telescope. It was loads of fun, and the sky was breathtakingly beautiful. I remembered saying something that I immediately regretted.

"You know, Dylan, you're not all bad. Even if you were created to be with me. I could get used to you." It didn't sound like much but coming from me, it must've sounded like a declaration of love to him. I held my breath, waiting for some kind of sappy line to come from my mouth. He turned to me, and said,

"Max, I don't want you to think of me that way. I don't want you to look at me and see me as the guy who was designed to be your other half. I accepted a long time ago that even if that's my only real purpose, that's not reason enough for you. If you fall for me, I want it to be because of who I am, not because of who I was created to be." I remember scoffing when he said the last part, as if it was possible for me to fall for him. Boy, was I in for a surprise.

"Okay?" Dylan asked, snapping me out of my reverie. I nodded.

"Okay."

"Also," he continued, "Would it be too much to ask for your forgiveness?" I looked at him quizzically. "For what I said earlier. I acted like a baby."

"It's okay," I replied, "I maybe kinda sorta forgive you." I looked at him, and he grinned at me.

I reached for the leftovers, feeling awkward and flustered, and threw it into a nearby garbage can. Then I walked back to Dylan, sat down next to him and watched as he sipped at my root beer. I looked down at my bandaged leg. It wasn't really bugging me anymore. In fact, I had forgotten all about it. Dylan's eyes followed my gaze.

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," I answered.

"Well, whatever it is, you better take care of it before it gets infected or something."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Who are you, my mom?"He grinned.

"Alriiight then." I rolled my eyes. "Now go on home and sort things out with Fang." He stood up and I followed suit, surprised. He gave me a sad smile. "You gotta do what you gotta do." I nodded again and shot him a thankful look. I shook my head and started walking away with him.

"Oh, and one more thing," he came up behind me and I turned around. I stumbled back realizing how close we were standing. But it didn't faze him. His eyes were thick with emotion. He reached down, grabbed my wrist, and gently tugged me towards him. Then, he let go of my wrist and rested his hand on my hip. Slowly, he leaned towards me and kissed me softly on the cheek. I was startled, but I didn't move. He pulled back, and looked into my eyes. He had the most serene, loving look on his face. It was strangely calming. He reached down one more time, but this time, he kissed me the lips. It was a shock, how sweet and gentle it was. It wasn't all bad.

And I didn't stop him.

He pulled away and beamed at me, positively glowing in the moonlight. He seemed kind of confused at my submission but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he said, "Now I can at least say I didn't go down without a fight." And with that, he snapped open his wings, and lifted up off the ground. I watched as he flew towards home.

I fell back on the bench, confused at what just happened and all my feelings. But then I suddenly jumped up, realizing something.

The asshole took my root beer with him.

* * *

**A/N: **Mwahahahahahhaha, I'm so evil! You probably all hate me for that kiss xD. I think I already earlier confessed that I no longer hate Dylan as much as I did before, and so I've been working on changing the way I wrote him so that it would be more faithful to the book. Oh, and don't worry about that kiss. I'm nowhere near the end of the story. Anything could happen. Fang may still have a chance. So anywaaay, what do you think? It was a bit longer than usual, right? Did you like how it was written, and what happened, and how the story's going? What do you want to happen next? Please please pleaaase leave a **review**, I need as much feedback as possible to know what I'm doing right and wrong! Without any further delay, please, pretty please, with a cherry on top, **Revieww!**


	11. Chapter 10: Still Have A Long Way To Go

**A/N: **Hey hey, my lovely readers! So, I realize I may or may not be like 2, maybe 3 weeks late. Haha, my bad~! But to my defense, I had written half of this chapter the day I wrote the last chapter. I've just been trying not to use my laptop as much during these lovely summer holidays and I guess I may or may not have used that as an excuse for my writers block. I'll try my best not to let it happen again! :P Anyways, this chapter isn't too too long, but I'm pretty happy with it. Lots of love to **RestrainedOnTheLeash**, **LianatheWingedDrummer16**, **Narwhalesandsnikahs** and for favoriting/alerting this story and especially **whiteangel101** and **Captain Mockingjay **for reviewing. Thanks guys, it means a lot! 3 Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Question, do I have to keep putting a disclaimed after I've already done it for like, 9 chapters and a prologue? Well, whatever! I don't own!

* * *

_Chapter 10: Still Have A Long Way To Go_

**Max's POV**

After giving Dylan the proper punishment for stealing my root beer, I headed back to my room to get in some sleep before I went and talked to Fang. This time, for real. I felt so much more at peace. I knew flying would do the trick. Well that, and other things.

But I'm not gonna think about the other things.

I'm not gonna think about how gentle and supportive Dylan was, to the point where he was acting like he used to. The Dylan I could imagine myself almost falling for. And almost did, maybe.

I'm definitely not gonna think about the kiss, how it left me feeling warmed, like I haven't felt for a long time. Even when Fang and I kissed, it was more passionate, more hungry, than his gentle kiss.

I'm so not gonna remember how Dylan smiled at me, his dark blond, sun-streaked hair falling into his eyes, happy with himself, but not in that conceited demeanor he had kept up all this time.

And of course, I'm not gonna think about how, when I got home, I completely ragged on Dylan for the root beer stunt, trying to be angry but knowing that a smile was playing around my lips the whole time.

Nope, not gonna think about it at all.

* * *

I'd like to say that I peacefully woke up the next day to the sound of birds chirping outside the window, and the smell of chocolate-y chip pancakes wafting under my bedroom door from the kitchen, with a smile the size of Saturn on my face, letting out a long, contented sigh.

But noooo.

Of course that's not what went down.

Instead, I was jolted awake by the clanking sound of what was probably a freaking gong falling on the floor and the shrieking of the fire alarm. Something that smelled like burnt running shoes stank up my room and just like that, I was grumpy as hell.

I rolled out of bed, grumbling all kinds of obscenities under my breath as I grabbed some clothes off the floor and slid into the bathroom to quickly freshen up from zombie-Max, awake from the dead. At least the fire alarm had stopped. The pounding from headache ceased along with it.

"Whoever's causing trouble this early in the morning won't live to see another day," I vowed quietly, leaving the bathroom, not too sure that demon-Max is any better than zombie-Max. I sauntered towards the kitchen, ready to knock the lights out of whoever the hell ruined my well-deserved beauty sleep. I mused about who it could be.

Couldn't be Dylan. He's fantastic in the kitchen. So is Iggy (surprisingly so, apparently blind-ness doesn't really change anything). So is Mom. But where has _she _been? Haven't seen her in a while.

That leaves the rest of the flock (usually when it's the weekend, if they had no plans, they'd come over to my place). Angel, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, or –

"Who feels like dying toda-" I stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening. This is _not_ the way I planned this conversation would go.

"Fang." I said his name, somewhat bitterly. I mean, really, did he have the right to wake me up like that and then stand there, looking foolishly handsome in a frilly apron that I'm pretty sure is my mom's? Any thought I previously had admiring Dylan vanished.

Fang noticed my look, taking in the slight darkness under my eyes and my hair (not properly brushed) framing my face in somewhat of a mess. He smiled, somewhat sheepishly, but mostly, he was being cheeky. This surprised me slightly, considering the fact that the last time we spoke, we weren't exactly on even grounds. Even so, it seems as though we had put it behind us. Still, I was annoyed about my rude awakening. He could tell.

"Morning sunshine!" His voice was practically dripped with sarcasm. I growled at him, placing my hand to my head. My headache had not yet completely vanished.

"Bite me," I replied smoothly, sliding into the room, ripping the spatula from his grip and turning the overhead fan on to try and rid the house of that horrible smell. On the frying pan, which was placed precariously on the stove, I saw something unrecognizably burnt and a few more similar atrocities on a nearby plate.

"Pancakes are ready," Fang beamed (as much as Fang could ever possibly "beam"), looking horribly proud of himself.

"Is that what these are?" I inspected them even closer. Well, I guess they were somewhat circular-shaped. Somewhat. "Looks more like chunks of Eraser-meat to me." He chuckled.

"Don't be stupid, Max, where would I find an Eraser?" I grunted, unattractively, not caring a single bit. He grinned wider.

"Stop that." I was addressing his smile. He looked stupid. And more cocky than I could handle.

"Stop what? Breathing?" he replied, his cheekiness multiplying tenfold. He looked incredibly smug. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. God help me, I'm in love with a complete dope.

"You know what I mean," I retorted, biting back the smile threatening to spill across my lips, "Smart ass." This seemed to amuse him even more.

"Well, whatever, Max! These pancakes look perfectly edible to me. To my intense disgust, he grabbed the entire plate, along with a jug of maple syrup from the fridge. He doused his pancakes with the syrup and grabbed a fork. Looking appraisingly at his breakfast, he prepared to dig in. Quickly, I snatched the plate away from him.

"Are you insane? I swea, take a bite of that and you'll probably die of food poisoning." I tossed the whole thing, plate and all, into the garbage can. "Sit down, you idiot, I'll make you breakfast." He obliged, grinning at me from the dining table. I swear. He probably planned this whole thing. I made some scrambled eggs and went through the works to make some egg-cheese-and-ham English muffins. Man, was I craving one. I set one plate in front of Fang and one in front of me. Sitting across the circular dining table from me, he had seemed to sober up. He was resting his chin in his hands, watching me.

"Don't expect me to do this for you again," I mumbled around a mouth full of food, trying to keep my pride (really, I was acting like a house wife), but mostly trying to get rid of the awkwardness that had somehow appeared between us. "You could at least help next time!"

"Are you sure you want me to help?" His left eyebrow went up, and to the frying pan still sitting on the stove with the burnt mess Fang had thought was a masterpiece. I couldn't help but laugh. Fang seemed startled by the sudden noise but also smiled, relaxing a bit more. He slowly started digging into his food. I ate quietly, contemplating how I should start the conversation that we both know we needed to have. We watched each other silently. Finally, if only just to break the silence which wasn't exactly awkward, but was driving me insane, I started.

"Ummmmm…" Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best thing to start off with. But it did get things rolling.

"Max, I-" Fang started.

"Fang, I need to talk to you about-" I said at the same time. I hesitated. Should I let him go first? But no, I wanted to say what was on my mind first.

"I've done a lot of thinking and-" he continued.

"I think we need to-" I scrambled, trying to make my words heard on top of his.

"I'm leaving, Max." He practically shouted. I jumped. Then stopped. Scratch that. Everything stopped.

"Wh-what?" I sat up in my chair, trying to digest what he just said. "Are you serious?" I could feel my eyes misting. Not tearing up. Because Max doesn't "tear up". Nonetheless, my reaction seemed to surprise him.

"Well, yeah, I mean I think I should go back to the family. It's clear I'm not wanted here" And just like that, my initial shock disappeared. It was replaced by anger.

"WHAT? Are you completely STUPID? Have you lost your freaking MIND? What the HELL are you thinking? Did you not see how happy everyone was when you came back? Are you willing to take that away from them_?" "Are you willing to that that away from me?"_ I thought. He seemed even more taken aback.

"This was a mistake," Fang replied, suddenly not so sure of himself, he stood up. "I should go." He smiled at me sadly, as if this was perfectly normal, perfectly fine. As if this is what I wanted as well, like he was doing this for the both of us. Like we made this decision together.

"_We did no such thing,"_ I thought to myself angrily.

He was acting as if we weren't completely and totally flirting away this morning. He started walking away from me, started walking towards the door. Oh, no you don't.

"Mistake my _ass_!" I screech, "Sit back down, I'm not done with you!" I grabbed his wrist, pulled him none too gently back towards his chair, and shoved him back into it. "You son-of-a-freaking-gun! I can't believe you. After all these years of waiting, you up and leave me – I mean, the flock – _again_. After just one little fight? What's wrong with you?"

"Max, don't-" he started, getting back up.

"Don't you 'Max, don't' me!" I clutched his shoulders and pushed him forcefully back down. He flinched. Rubbed his shoulders. Good. I'm glad it hurt. "You know what you are, Fang? A freaking COWARD! When the going gets tough, when you feel threatened, you up and run! All you ever do is run! Why do you always run away from me? Do you hate me that much?" The last part was a whisper, which I ended up hoping he didn't hear. He didn't answer, probably didn't know what to say. That's fine. At least he was thinking about it.

Suddenly, I felt drained. I plopped myself down on the coffee table in front of Fang, and rested my head in my hands, taking a second to regain my composure. I took a few deep breaths before I lifted my head and met his unreadable gaze evenly with my own hopefully-softened glare.

"Fang," I said, trying my best to speak gently. But the anger was still there, we both knew it. "Before you run off again, we're long overdue for a talk. We need to talk about everything. And then when we're done talking, you can decide if you're still leaving or not. _Please _don't leave without giving this a chance…You're going to hurt everyone. You're going to hurt me." I stepped back, looking him in the eyes for just a moment to show my sincerity before walking away, leaving my remaining breakfast abandoned and feeling slightly embarrassed with my little confession. I didn't quite want to hold his gaze. I was never very good at expressing how I feel.

"Okay." I heard Fang say behind me. I stopped, only having taken a few steps, surprised. He caved pretty easy for a guy who was so fixed on leaving moments ago. Unless he still plans on leaving. But then why would he do that, right?

Right?

Well, whatever. I gave a brief, involuntary, sigh. More relieved than I care to admit.

"Okay." I responded. He smiled back. "Now I'm gonna go for a nap. Mama needs her sleep." All lies, of course, but I just wanted to get the hell out of here. "I mean, you _did_ ruin my glorified beauty sleep with all that ruckus trying to make breakfast. Seriously, are you a man, or not?" I heard him laugh as I turned away from him, a smile he couldn't see curling my lips. "You should be more like Dylan."

Oops. Can't believe I said that.

But his smile only faded a little. I turned around and winked at him, if only to assure him I was kidding. His grin returned full on. _Oh, thank god. _I started walking away.

"Oh, and Max?" he called after me. I turned back around, hands on my hips. Seriously, I'm going to dislocate neck with the amount of times I've had to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"I don't hate you Max," he was addressing what I had said earlier, "I could never hate you." I grinned.

"I know." I replied. Because I did.

That was so tiring. But jeez, we still had such a long way to go.

We haven't even reached the main course yet.

* * *

Just as I was turning the corner to the hallway that led me to my room, I encountered Angel. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, confused.

"I let myself in a little while ago to talk to Dylan," she gestured behind her towards nowhere in particular. I was sceptical. Did she actually just finish talking to Dylan?

"Why? For what?" I asked.

"Why not?" she answered vaguely, not really answering the question. But then she smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Max." I looked at her, confused. "I saw a glimpse of your old self when you were arguing with Fang. Everyone's so happy that you found yourself again." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about, Angel? Who else would I be besides Max? Stop being so weird and cryptic." I laughed it off, because I knew what she meant, and didn't want to admit it. Still, I was secretly happy about it all. And Angel knew. She smiled back.

"Yeah, okay, Max. See you later." I grinned at her as she walked away. Although I already had my eureka moment when I discovered myself again, I realized that maybe not everyone else has. But I'm happy to make them happy. They're my family, after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo, whaddaya think? Also, I realize that I may or may not (I say that a lot now, don't I?) have been stalling between the great Max/Fang conversation that has to happen about what happened the past 20 years. This is probably because, as mentioned earlier, I have some writers' block, which is leaving some holes in the conversation (I have started it already). If you have any ideas, please let me know in a review or message me or whatever! Thanks so much, my lovelies! 3 Anyways, please **review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Nudge & Ella

**A/N: **Hello again, my lovelies! So sorry for the lateness…I bought a Mac, and for the longest time I had no word processor…until now, of course. Funny story, I actually started this chapter the day I put out the last one. Haha…okay maybe not so funny. Anyways, I don't have much else to say for this chapter…just that I love love love **RestrainedOnTheLeash**, **frenchflower**,** cerealkiller16**, **Demented Whispers**, **FunkyIsMyMiddleName**, **The Illusionist's Wings04**, **Captain Mockingjay**, **BarcaGirl116**, **Lilylovesbooks**& **WhiteWinterAngel **for following/favouriting/reviewing the previous chapter! :D OH and also I don't plan on doing any chapters in any other character's point of views anymore, just Max's!

OH AND DOUBLE ALSO. I still haven't read Nevermore (have to get my hands on a copy ASAP, parents are being difficult) so don't say anything!

OH AND TRIPLE ALSO. I could think of no better name for the chapter, leave me alone :$ If you think of something, let me know! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own!

* * *

_Chapter 11: Nudge & Ella_

I wasn't even in my room before I got a text from Nudge. What's with all these interruptions? I can't even get to my room without getting attacked my every other member of the flock first! Can I not have one peaceful moment? My phone vibrates in my hand again.

I guess not.

I scrolled through my texts. There were like, six of them, all from Nudge. Apparently she'd been texting me all morning.

_Morning, Max! No plans, can I come over? _– at 10:00am

_Max? Maaaaaax? _– at 10:15am

_Why am I even asking your permission? Should I bring everyone else? _– at 10:17am

_Are you even awake? I'll just wait for your reply…_- 10:30am

_OMG MAX! I just heard from Angel! What went on with Fang?! _– at 10:45am

_I'm coming over…SPILL! _– at 10:46am

Spill? Spill what? I didn't realize there was anything to spill... I poised my thumbs over the keypad on my phone, ready to answer the most recent text.

_Um, 'kay? But what's there to spill?_

Just as I was about to click send, I heard a sound from another part of the house. I cocked my head, lowering the phone. My muscled tensed, as I listened for any more sound, bracing myself. I heard a sound like pounding feet on the ground running around the house, towards me.

"Max!" I turned, eyes widening.

"Nud-" I couldn't even finish saying her name before she flew into me, the force of her hug throwing us both to the floor. She beamed at me, as if she didn't just painfully body slam me like a freaking sumo wrestler. I groaned. "Hey," I muttered, "Mind getting off me, Monique?"

She grinned at me calling her by her other name. I rarely did so. I think Nudge suits her better. But she seems to prefer "Monique" for some reason.

Nudge jumped up and stretched her hand down towards me, her many bracelets jingling. I grabbed her and pulled myself up. It was then that I noticed Ella standing behind her. She also smiled at me, her hand over her belly.

"Hey, Ella! How ya been? Feeling okay?" I looked pointedly at her bloated abdomen. She nodded cheerily. That's my Ella.

"Everything's great!" she assured me, "But I didn't come here to talk about me!"

"Huh?"

Nudge lifted a finger to her lips, jerking her thumb to gesture behind her shoulder. "Fang's still here, right?" she whispered. I nodded. With that, she began speaking loudly, in an exaggerated voice. "Man, I need a coffee! Don't you, Ella?"

"Oh yeah!" Ella replied, equally exaggerated. I smacked my hand to my forehead. Could they be anymore obvious? "Take us to that place you always tell me about, Max!"

"What place…?" I start to ask, but they both quickly silenced me with a look. Nudge grabbed my hand and dragged me back through the kitchen, towards the front door.

"Hi, Fang! Bye, Fang!" Nudge and Ella called simultaneously behind their shoulders. I shook my head. Those two spend way too much time together.

I stopped to grab my shoes and managed to catch Fang's very amused look. He gave a two finger salute and I smiled at him.

"See ya later!" I gave an exaggerated mock-salute back.

"Bye, Max." he replied, softly. So softly it made me stop and really look at him. Wait a second…

"You're not planning on packing up and leaving before I get home, are you?" My eyes burned into his. He shook his head.

"Of course not, Max. I mean, you were right. We really do need to talk." I searched his eyes silently, looking for a sign of dishonesty. I didn't find it there. I gave a quick nod, a small smile, and a little wave. Then, I was on my way.

The girls stood impatiently outside. Nudge raised an eyebrow at me.

"What was that about?" My mouth quirked, I couldn't help it. To be honest, it's been a while since we've all really hung out like this. Before I was too much of a dead weight to really be a part of anything. My smile made Nudge's serious disposition melt into a more relaxed one and I shook my head.

"It was nothing." I assured her. She shrugged.

"Well, whatever! At least you two seem okay now!" I probably looked surprised because she laughed. "Don't think none of us noticed how awkward you two were yesterday! What was _that_ about?" I laughed, trying to brush it off. But she wasn't going to let me have it

"You have to tell us everything! Tell us what's going on!" She took my hand in one of hers, and Ella grabbed my other. We strolled down the sidewalk, swaying our hands backwards and forwards like a pendulum. I realized they were pulling me in the direction of our favourite ice cream place, Cold Stone Creamery.

"Ice cream? In the morning?" I ask, partially avoiding Nudge's previous statement, "What happened to coffee?" Ella laughed.

"I'm a pregnant woman, Max. I have my cravings. And right now I'm craving ice cream." I smiled.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Never deny a pregnant lady her ice cream!"

"Max." Nudge glared at me, not quite finding this whole ordeal as funny as Ella and I did. We quickly shut up under her burning stare. "You're avoiding the subject." I let out a puff of air.

"Let's get that ice cream first." I suggested. I was suddenly craving some, too.

Nudge sighed, "Whatever you say, Max."

A while later, we all had our ice cream in hand and were scooting into one of the tables outside. It had a nice little yellow umbrella perched on top of it, gracefully preventing us from being blinded by the already-blazing sun. We sat in quiet, which at first had been perfectly fine, but quickly morphed into a very uncomfortable silence as Nudge stared me down. Coughing awkwardly, I looked at Ella for help but she provided none. She just leaned back in her chair and smiled innocently. I raised my eyebrows at her, hoping she'd get the hint. But she just smiled wider.

"Okay, okay, I give!" I let out a loud puff of breath and eyed Nudge who now grinned widely. I groaned, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Alright, well, you know Fang came back, duh. So, we started talking, and then, of course, I blew up but at first he was understanding and all 'there's my Max'," I said this in a really bad imitation of Fang's deep voice, not caring how pathetic I sounded. I knew I was babbling, and probably sounded like some high-strung sorority girl, but I couldn't really stop myself. "But then Fang's Fang, right, so after a while he blew it too, and then h-he told me he…he got married," I practically spit the word out, "to Max II and had a son. Wait, no. He said he had a _beautiful_ son, like it was the best thing in his life. And at first I was all cocky and like 'you only liked her because she's me' but then he got all defensive and was like 'she's nothing like you' blah blah blah…and he really believed it too! It wasn't just some bullcrap he was pulling! And you know, I think, even though he said he loved me, and he never stopped loving me, I think he was lying. I think he loves her." Just I said it, I realized it was true. The way he had stood up for Max II or "Maya" as he now called her, saying how different she truly was…he really did have feelings for her. I let out a loud sigh. Shaking my head, I looked up at Ella and Nudge and gave them a weak smile. They seemed absolute stunned. Nudge's jaw looked like it had unhinged. I couldn't help it; I laughed out loud, if only to make them stop with the staring.

"You guys look liked you just witnessed a flasher in all his naked glory." That did it. They both laughed along with me. "So what do you think? Pretty wild, huh?"

They both nodded vigorously.

"So, let me get this straight," Nudge started, exchanging a look with Ella, "Fang got married with your doppelganger and had a kid, while you…you _sulked_, for the past 20 years?"

"No need to make me sound so freaking pathetic!" I exclaimed, partially teasing.

"Well, it's true!" she replied with a groan. "And you had Dylan, someone who loves you, at your side the whole time. And what…nothing?" I scoffed. Hardly. We're engaged. I think. Oh yeah, I never got to talk to Dylan about that.

"Fang certainly got busy." Ella mumbled. Nudge nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure if I should be proud of him for moving on or accusing him of being a man whore. I mean, really? Your clone? Is that the best he could do? And then coming back and kissing you…I'm right in assuming he kissed you, right?" Nudge batted her eyelids innocently. My cheeks heated up.

"Maybe." I mumbled, suddenly taking a deep interest in my cookie dough ice cream. I took a bite of it, savouring the taste.

"Does he still got it?" Ella asked, her eyebrows raised. I choked on my ice cream. Does that even make sense?

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Just answer it, Max!"

"Okay, maybe. Alright, yeah! It was a damn amazing kiss!" I could feel my face heat even more, but I stood my ground. Nudge and Ella both giggled and I slouched, trying to make myself smaller in my chair. Then Nudge cleared her throat, back to business.

"And he said he loved you, too! Urgh, what a jerk!"

"I know. But this is Fang, you guys. _Fang. _I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I threw back my head and sighed.

"But there's more, isn't there?" Nudge asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know that?"

"I know Fang, Max. And I know you. This decision wouldn't be so hard for you if there wasn't something else." She's got me.

"Yeah, well. My ego was pretty bruised after he had said all he said. So I kinda..maybe..um..I said some things…."

"What, Max?" Ella asked, as exasperated as Ella could be.

"I told him I was engaged to Dylan." Wait for it…three…two…one…

"WHAT?!" Nudge screamed. She leaped up and her chair flipped over. People turned to stare. I reached out towards her.

"Nudge, calm down. Your making a scene." I gestured for her to fix her seat and sit down, all the while smiling at the people with the curious eyes, trying to assure them nothing was up.

"Max, why would you lie?" Ella was a little more calm, although her eyes seemed to pierce mine.

"Um, well, I didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"I didn't lie." I whispered. Nudge's eyes doubled in size, and Ella and I had to grab her hands to keep her from jumping up again.

"What the hell, Max?!" she seethed, "Your effin' _engaged_ to Dylan?!"

"I thought you wanted this! You were the one who always told me to move on from Fang!"

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you to _marry_ him! You're not completely over Fang, so how is that fair to Dylan? And how did I _never_ hear about this?" Oh man. She was completely livid.

"I'm sorry, Nudge, okay? It's just...we had this whole deal. **(A/N: This is all in my other one-shot called **_**The Deal Is **_**Sealed. It's super-short, so check it out!) **Basically, he asked me to marry him and I was all, no way! Because I was going to see Fang soon so like, why would I? But then Dylan was convinced Fang wouldn't show and he was emphasizing how much he loved me and all…and so we made this deal where if Fang didn't show up, I would give Dylan a chance and maybe marry him. " I pulled the ring out of my pocket. I had taken to carrying it around, although, I'm not completely sure why. I placed it on the table in front of us, and they both stared at it, wide-eyed. As if the ring somehow made everything that much more real. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"So, as you can imagine, when Fang said he was married and had a beautiful kid," once again, I said this bitterly, "I just wanted to lash back out at him so I said what I said."

"Wait, wait, wait," Nudge interrupted. Well she certainly seemed to have cool down. This ice cream must work miracles. "Since Fang came back, doesn't that mean you're not really engaged to Dylan anymore?"

"Urgh I don't know!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in frustration. "I mean, Dylan and I never really talked about it since Fang got back. Okay, that's a lie. We did. And he was all understanding and crap, saying how he knew I was confused and he'd give me time and even if my answer was no, he'd still be there for me. I mean, with him saying things like that, how could I possibly hate him? Trick question. I can't!"

Ella and Nudge looked at each other. Again. Urgh, I hate when they do that.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Max, sweetie," Ella started. Uh oh. This wasn't gonna be good. "Have you ever thought maybe, juuust maybe, even with Fang back, you could maybe, I don't know, give Dylan a chance?"

"WHAT?!" It was my turn to jump up. The two traitors scrambled for me to sit down. I shook my head. "Are you kidding me right now? Weren't you both just scolding me for being kinda engaged to Dylan in the first place? What is this?"

"Well, yeah." Nudge replied as if it were the most obvious thing, "I mean, I was just mad you hadn't said anything to me. And I still don't think it's a good idea for you to be married to him. At least, not yet. But you said it yourself. You can't hate him! He's always there for you, you know!" I closed my eyes and ran my hand over my face. This sounded familiar. Oh yeah. That stupid effin' voice.

"And Max. You can't deny that you have feelings for Dylan, too." Ella said quietly. My eyes snapped open and I glared at her. I knew she was right, but still. It's none of her business.

"Please, Ella. It's not like you can read my mind."

"No, but I know you. Come on, Max, stop acting like a child. Your freaking old now!" Nudge snorted. "And besides, if you really didn't feel anything for Dylan, you wouldn't have even considered marrying him! You know I'm right!" She waggled her eyebrows. I made a face.

"Okay, first off, I'm not old." I growled. She laughed. "Secondly, I'm not going to decide anything yet. Okay, maybe I didn't write Dylan off immediately. Maybe that means I m-may have f-feelings for him." I stuttered, "But I need to have a talk with Fang first, about everything. See what's up and how he feels and then maybe I'll decide. If he doesn't up and leave before we ever get the chance to." The last part I said under my breath.

"What do you mean, if he doesn't leave?" Nudge asked.

"This morning, when I woke up, he told me he was going to go back to his family. Because he felt he wasn't "wanted". I managed to convince him to stay. But I still feel unsteady about the whole thing. He left me once, I have no doubt he'd do it again. Only this time, if he does, I won't become a huge heap of pathetic." Nudge raised her eyebrows at me, but said nothing.

"I'm serious," I stood up for myself. I stared her down. She looked away first. Heh. I couldn't help the smile.

"Anyways, point it, everything is 'effed up right now, and I'm dealing. Okay?" They nodded. "Good. Glad we're on the same page."

"One more question," I let out yet another groan, "Why do you carry that ring around with you?" I coughed. Then shrugged. Nothing more. They sighed in unison, probably realizing I wasn't going to say anything more. What's with the synchronization thing with them today?

But I do admit, even if it wasn't exactly fun, this talk did help. I looked down at my cone, which was now a tiny piece that I popped into my mouth, totally satisfied.

* * *

**A/N:** **PLEASE READ!**Reading this chapter over, I realized that Max was slightly OOC with all her babbling, and I'm sorry for that! So haha, I was reading over my first like, 6 chapters and realized how bad, and short they were. I apologize for that! I wish I could do them over but it might screw things up for people who already read them. **Sigh**. Oh well.

Anyhoo, I wanted to ask something important. The fate of this story depends on you guys! Who do you prefer; Dylan or Fang? The one with the most votes will most likely be one ending up with Max. I know I've already asked this before (I think) but I want this to be more official now.

Also, I realize this chapter seems like somewhat of a filler…and it kinda is. I wanted to have a chapter before the whole Fang/Max discussion and the revealing of Fang's past. I wanted this chapter to be light but I guess it didn't really turn out that way. Sorry if it was a bit boring (the recap).

So, hope you liked it! Don't forget to **review**! Until next time, my lovelies!


	13. Chapter 12: A Little Enlightenment

**A/N: **Hello, my lovelies! So I'm a bit sheepish…I realized I promised I'd update more often and I totally didn't! I'm sorry! It's been like, months! SORRY! School sucks =/ Anyways, about this update. I know I said that I was gonna stick to Max's POV (again, I apologize for Max being a little out of character!) but I lied! This chapter ISN'T gonna be in Max's point of view. I repeat, for those who may be skipping over this note, **this chapter is ****not **in Max's point of view. **It's in Fang's.** So…yeah! I dedicate this chapter to **_cerealkiller16_, _Flying Star Forever_, _missangellicdevil_, _RachelBanner_, _Pheobstar989_, _BarcaGirl16_, _Speak Silence_, _WhiteWinterAngel_, _MaxRideLuver02_, _Firefly264_, _Damianluvr_, _To Kill A Blonde_, _Loganb1107_, _Dianne_,** and ESPECIALLY **_Captain Mockingjay _**(who gave me the inspiration, which is a fancy way of saying idea, for this chapter). Thanks! And enjoy

OH WAIT. Also, this chapter starts off after Max left Fang in the previous chapter.

Hopefully from here on out I'll stop being lazy and update more! Love y'all! :) Now you may enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Maximum Ride, but maybe Max a tiiiiiny bit because she _is_ kinda out of character ;)

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Little Enlightenment**

I smiled at her as she walked out, loving the way her eyes gleamed, proud of herself for seemingly making progress. As soon as she stepped out the door, though, the smile dropped from my face. I let out a sigh and flopped down on the chair nearest to me.

_Is it too late to leave now? _I couldn't help but ask myself. This definitely has not gone the way I hoped it would.

Max was right, though. Leaving would only make me a coward. And do I really want to leave this extraordinary girl _again_? It broke her heart the first time, and who knows if she'd forgive me if I did it again. _Still…_

I got up from the chair and started walking slowly towards the room Max had let me sleep in, my head drooping a little. It wouldn't be all bad, right? I mean, it's not like-

"Fang." I heard the voice a minute before I walked into him. I sighed again. What's with me today? Sighing like an old man…

"Dylan." I looked at him, and then started. He wasn't wearing the cocky grin I'd expected to see from "the new Dylan". Instead, he wore a modest expression on his face. He shook his head slightly.

"You're not leaving, are you?" he asked, looking at me like he was disappointed in me. I hated getting that look, especially from the likes of Dylan.

"No," I all but spat in his face. 'Cause, you know me. I don't spit. "Were you listening to our conversation?"

"Maybe," he replied casually, "Maybe not. But you two _were_ practically screaming at each other. Well actually, _Max _was screaming at _you_. You played wounded dog." My eyes widened, and I opened my mouth to bite back, but he interrupted me.

"Sorry." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Didn't see that coming. "I didn't come here to insult you."

"Then what _did_ you come here to do?"

"Why don't we just sit down?" I laughed. That's ridiculous.

"Would you stop looking at me like I'm the bad guy and just talk to me?" he slid a hand up his forehead and into his hair in frustration. I snorted, but nodded in agreement.

We walked towards the dining room and sat where Max and I had sat previously. We sat on opposite sides of the table and eyeballed each other. Well, I was eyeballing him, he was looking past me kinda sadly.

"What is it?" I snapped. What? His whole sad puppy thing was pitiful. Gross.

"I told her I'd stay away from her," he said, finally making eye contact with me. The not-looking-at-me thing made me kind of nervous.

"What?"

"I told her I'd stay away from her until she made her choice," he stared at me hard.

"U-uh… okay? And?" He sighed and looked at me like I was stupid.

"Did she tell you yet? About the whole engagement thing?"

"No…?"

"I asked her to marry me the day she went to look for you at the cliff. I made her promise that if you didn't come back, she would be with me. I couldn't stand to see her hurting. I wanted to…I _want _to be there for her. You hurt her _bad_,Fang." I waited for him to call me something or flip me off, but he didn't. He just kept looking at me. If anything, he just looked sadder.

"I know," I whispered. Because it was true. I saw it when we met up at the cliff. It was horrible.

"The thing is, she had said no, but I had convinced her that it was the right choice. We were going to get _married_ Fang."

"What's your point?" I spit at him, "Do you want me to leave so you two can be all rainbows and unicorns?" I slammed my hands on the table and stood up. Childish, I know. Lately, it seems like the only thing I know how to be.

"Sit down, Fang." He replied calmly, he looked up at the ceiling, as if asking for help. I can't say I blamed him. "Just listen to me. You showed up and now she is so happy. Or I thought she would be. But you've been hurting her worse since you got back, with all this talk of leaving and crap. She was getting happier without you. And I'm not saying that so you can threaten to leave again," he said, noticing me getting stiffer, "While you were gone, she would barely look at or talk to me. And that's when I started changing. Some might say for the worse." I snorted. He smirked, to my surprise.

"But then she started opening up to me and I started changing back to myself. Only Max, being the way she is, didn't see it that way. To her, I'm always gonna be that promiscuous jerk that I almost regret being. Or so I thought. But then I had a talk with her and we kissed." My eyes went wide.

"WHAT?! How is that giving us space, Dylan?!"

"Shut up and let me finish." Dylan replied cool as ever, "I didn't tell you that so you would get on my ass or hers about it. Don't you dare bring it up with her. I kissed her almost as a way to part from her. In case she chooses you. _If _she chooses you. If she doesn't, I'm not going to show you any mercy. I kissed her and she didn't stop me, so that gives me a chance, and you know it. I love her, Fang, way more than you ever could."

"How could you know that?!" I seethed.

"You married her doppelganger, asshole!" My eyebrows shot up. I didn't expect him to lose his cool like that. I almost laughed. But it wasn't funny. "You married her and you had an effin' kid! How does that show your everlasting love with her." He spit that last part at me, as if it were a huge joke.

"You don't know my reasoning! You couldn't ever understand! How have _you _shown your love to her? By sleeping with other women?"

"She _knows _I love her! She's known every day since you were gone, even before then! Which is more than I could say about you. Even when you wrote that letter 20 years ago, even when you said in it so many times how much you loved her, she didn't believe it. I don't know if she'll ever fully believe it."

"I slept with other women, yes, but I was fully convinced she would never return my feelings. The moment I saw it was possible, I stopped being so stupid and started being the Dylan that I knew Max could learn to love. _You_, Fang, you slept with another woman and HAD A KID, even though Max had told you over and over how much she loved you every time she kissed you. But I'm sure you know that. I'm sure you thought about that every time _Maya_ kissed you." I cringed. Oh god, how could he be so right?

"You don't deserve her, Fang. You never will. But she doesn't see that. She's just always going to love you." I nodded slowly. He's right again. Damn it.

"I'm telling you this as a warning. I'm going to give you space, Fang, so you can sort things out with her. And if she chooses you, fine, I'll let her go. But god help me, if you do anything to hurt her the way you have been hurting her from here on out, I will personally kill you. And I will _never_ let you see her again. Even if she hates me for it, fine. I'll do anything to make sure she's happy. Will you, Fang?" He got up and walked around the table towards the hallway before I could answer. I put my head in my hands, exhausted. I felt like such a jerk.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I looked up, and was shocked at the sincerity that was in Dylan's eyes.

"You need to decide soon. Max or _her_? Make the right choice. Don't hurt her anymore. She doesn't deserve your indecisiveness." I nodded slowly, and he smiled, which shocked me even further. He really does love her. This guy is just full of surprises.

As he walked away, I stood up, my head spinning from all this information. Max or Maya? MaxorMaya? Maxormayamaxormayamaxormaya? Really, the choice should be easy. But why isn't it?

I knew the answer: my son. Jason, my adorable, innocent, full-of-life son.

And what about Maya? How is she going to feel about this? She knew that I came to meet Max, but she thought it was just for a little while. She thought I was over her.

Do I love Maya?

Do I?

I walked into the room Max let me stay in and reached into my bag, grabbing my phone. I knew what I had to do.

It was time to call Maya.

* * *

**A/N: DYLAN FANS PLEASE READ! **So I'm thinking of writing another story to continue off of The Deal Is Sealed in favour of Dylan. It's gonna be completely different from this one, and I'm still not sure if this story will end with Max and Fang or Max and Dylan, but if it's Max and Fang I'll write another fanfic for Max and Dylan which continues off the Deal Is Sealed the same way this story does, only with different plots. What do you guys think? Lemme know in reviews and pm's if you like!

Anyhoo, Don't forget to review, favourite and alert me! Love you guys! :D  



End file.
